


Hurts

by niel_ie



Category: Wanna One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel_ie/pseuds/niel_ie
Summary: A mafia leader punishing his slave of 20 years for stealing his favourite person. But with different kind of punishment.





	Hurts

Daniel, a mafia leader was gifted a boy for a slave. He doesn't pay him much attention though. His only favorite person is minhyun. He would do anything for minhyun, even killing him. 

That day was the day he found out his slave of 20 years and his favorite person are together for a few months. They had been secretly finds time to be together behind his back. Daniel was furious. 

Seongwu and minhyun was dragged up in the basement for a punishment but minhyun had defended seongwu. "Punish me instead! I asked him out. I should ask for your punishment. Please forgive him and punish me instead!" minhyun say in desperation. Seongwu stood up and force his voice out, "No! I'm sorry master but it wasn't his fault! I was the that asked him out!" seongwu was already in tears, minhyun hug him from behind. "Please seongwu, I can't besr to live without you." more tears came out and daniel was disgusted with the sight. 

A gunshot sound could be heard in the basement. Daniel had shot a bullet up in the ceiling. "Shut the fuck up! Take your filthy hands of minhyun-hyung! He's mine to touch and not yours whore!" daniel had pushed seongwu to the ground then. Minhyun was surprised by the action quickly reached to seongwu but was held by Daniel. "Hyung please.. he's not worthy". Minhyun pushed daniel instead of answering him. "Seongwu are you okay?" he asked, voice full of worries. "Don't worry I'm fine, you can check if you want." seongwu said, giving him his sweet smile. 

Daniel went to furious quickly at that. "Enough! Minhyun-hyung now choose, me or that filthy whore!" while pointing his gun to seongwu, eyes full of rage. "I'm sorry daniel." minhyun stood up in front of seongwu, protecting him. Seongwu was held tightly behind him. "Minhyun no! Step aside!" seongwu tried to pushed him but to no succeed. Daniel kept his gun pointed to seongwu's head, "Then he have to die!" by the time the sound of the gunshot rings throughout the basement, minhyun body fell down the cold floor with a hole on his forehead. Daniel had shot minhyun instead of seongwu. 

Seongwu screams, horrified by the scene playing in front of his very eyes. He had shook minhyun so hard, crying for his name but the cold body wouldn't move an inch. Daniel dropped his gun, running to the dead body "Hyung! Hyung! Don't scare me! Hyung! Wake up! Hyung!" daniel had pushed seongwu away in rage "This is all your fault! You kill minhyun-hyung!! You should be the one dying not him! Argh!!" daniel had tackled him to the ground and choke him. Seongwu tried to pushed him but to no avail. Air leaving his lungs slowly. Daniel's furious face on top of him never leave his eyes. 

The door of the basement was forcefully opened and a few men came, pulling daniel away from seongwu. Four men had to pull him. Seongwu takes as much air as he can take when the hands that held his neck were gone. A man in a suit came in. "Daniel, I didn't taught you to be this aggressive with your slave. But it's what they deserve anyway. So what's all this ruckus about?" another man came up and whisper something in his ear. "Ah.. young love. I still remember about your mother daniel. Too bad she ran off with some random guy on the street. Had to kill her for being unloyal." The man said. 

Seongwu looked up to find the mafia leader standing there like nothing happened. "Seongwu! My favorite slave! Here let me help you stand up." daniel's father helped him stand up, it confuses him. He never be that nice, he always have sick thoughts whenever he's nice. "Take the dead body and burn it and I need a cuff please" the men quickly followed the orders. As there were fewer people now daniel's father signaled his men to released daniel. Daniel had calmed down for a bit but his rage was still visible. 

A man came in with a cuff in his hands. "Cuff the slave to my son's bed. Make sure he's fully uncloth when my son come in his room." that shocks both daniel and seongwu. "What?! No! Master please!" seongwu tried to grab for his master's shirt but he was dragged away before he could do that. "What are you doing dad?! Can't you see that minhyun just died?! I k-kill him." a sob came from daniel. "Oh son, don't cry. Someone just have to replace him. It's a piece of cake." daniel's father pat him in the back. "With who?! I don't like anyone beside minhyun-hyung!" his crying face softens his father heart for a moment. 

"Son, I believe instead of trying for your lover is useless. Why don't you punish the person who killed your lover? The slow killing is better for someone like him." his father give a huge smile, looking expectantly at his son. That gave an idea to daniel. A mischievous grew from his face. That expressions made his father so relieved. "Phew! I save him again." he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, first time writing, not proof-read, written in a hurry


End file.
